Ankoku Eien
by Yuzuri Nekoi
Summary: Nuevas pasiones se han desatado, dando paso a más embrollos y además...una batalla entre titanes se aproxima, ¿que pasara con estos jovenes enamorados? Tercer cap. arriba!.YaoiLemmonLean plis!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ankoku Eien_**

  
Hola, me presento soy Nekoi Kaze y este es mi primer fic , les pido que si lo leen, me dejen reviews, así lo encuentren pésimo, genial o intermedio. Cualquier crítica o recomendación será aceptada, pero espero que no sean ofensivas. Bueno aquí les dejo el primer Capítulo, espero que les guste.

Nota: si no les gusta el shonen ai, yaoi o lemon, NO LO LEAN, repito NO LO LEAN, yo avise, así que de ahora en adelante es problema de UDS. Si llegaran a tener algún trauma o algo, aunque por ahora al menos en este capítulo no hay mucho.  


Disclaimer: Bey Blade no me pertenece, sus personajes son solamente del autor de este manga y anime.

Chapter One  


Un denso polvo cubría todo, no podía ver más allá que de su propia nariz, luego cuando ya se hubo disipado, ve el cuerpo de su amado en el suelo, se acerca rápidamente a él y lo toma en sus brazos, lo gira para poder ver su rostro.

- Ray, contéstame Ray!

Acerca su oído a su boca y logra con bastante esfuerzo escuchar su respiración, débil, pero estaba allí, aún vivía. Todavía podía recordar cuando se habían conocido, fue un hermoso día de invierno en Japón, todo estaba cubierto de una hermosa manta blanca, cada rincón y grieta, estaba sumergido en ese hermoso blanco brillante.

Él caminaba por las calles, sin lugar definido a donde ir, solo seguía a sus pies que parecían tener deseo e instinto propio, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sus propios problemas, como su más reciente pelea con Yuriy, lo quería, pero no sabía como expresárselo, ese siempre había sido su gran problema…no sabía como demostrar amor. No sabía como podía tenerle tan poca paciencia, Yuriy sabía que el no era bueno en esas cosas, debería haber sido más paciente con él, antes de haberse ido, como generalmente lo hacía, pero bueno, siempre regresaba a su lado…tarde o temprano iba a regresar. Caminaba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente choca con algo…o alguien, tambaleándose hacia atrás, pero al parecer la otra persona había caído al suelo por el "empujón" que le había dado.

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas imbécil! –baja su mirada a la persona que había insultado, para obviamente continuar, pero al verlo ahí, se congela. No podía creerlo, un ángel, tenía a un ángel frente a sus ojos, de bellos cabellos negros y ojos muy felinos color ámbar, la verdad, todo en ese chico era muy felino, lo que lo hacía ser más atrayente aún.

- Lo lamento- poniéndose de pie- pero honestamente creo que tu chocaste conmigo-sonriendo- yo estaba aquí de pie, mirando a los chicos patinar… aunque de todas maneras lamento el altercado.

- Estaba totalmente atónito, no sabía que decir ni hacer, su cerebro por primera vez, ¡sus insultos, no estaban en su boca. Recobra la compostura, aunque no por completo- disculpas aceptadas-dice fríamente.

-Lo mira un poco impresionado, "¡Vaya, pensé que iba a disculparse, pero por como se ve, no creo que sea de esos tipos"- esta bien….Ray Kon, mucho gusto-sonriéndole y estirando hacia él su mano para saludarlo como un caballero debería.

- Mira la mano que le había sido estirada por un lapso, para luego tomarla firmemente- Kai Hiwatari- dice secamente, sin siquiera una simple expresión de desconcierto o felicidad en su rostro.

- ¿Japonés, supongo?

- ¿Chino, supongo?

Ríe levemente, ese chico que a pesar de verse muy duro y trataba de alejar a todos, no le había rechazado su saludo, eso significaba que no debía ser tan malo como aparentaba, además su "humor negro" le causaba gracia.

- ¿Qué es tan cómico?- preguntando con cierto desconcierto, no entendía por que reía, ¿era de él acaso?

- Nada, no te preocupes-conteniendo el resto de la risa que quería salir- bueno eres japonés ¿o no?- enfocándose ahora en el chico de ojos escarlata.

- Si…al igual que la mayoría de los chicos en este país-mirando a los chicos que patinaban en el hielo.

- Bueno si te interesa yo SI soy chino-volviendo su mirada también a los jóvenes que patinaban.

- ¿Qué le encuentras de divertido a verlos patinar?...es más aburrido que ir a una morgue…-totalmente apestado de ver, a pesar de solo haber fijado su mirada en ellos por dos segundos.

- Pues que allí están mis amigos…haciendo ridiculeces-riendo, apunta a la dirección donde se encontraban unos chicos, que se sostenían entre ellos para no caerse.

Kai fija su mirada en ellos, eran cuatro chicos…bueno tres chicos y una chica, dos ya estaban en el suelo, mientras que los otros trataban de ponerlos de pie. Los más hábiles eran la chica que tenía el cabello rosado por lo que lograba ver, y otro que era el más pequeño.

- No puedo creer que sean tus amigos…-mirándolos totalmente avergonzado por ellos, aunque sin demostrarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?-riendo levemente- pues si lo son, y son de hecho mis mejores y únicos amigos, los conozco desde que era muy pequeño… hemos estado juntos desde siempre…

- Es mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?-fijando su mirada ahora en el chico de ojos ámbar.

- Pues si, bastante tiempo, pero son lo único que conozco y tengo…son mi familia… ¿y tu? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

Pues claro que tenía a alguien especial en su vida, ese era Yuriy, siempre habían estado juntos, y habían vivido lo mismo, se comprendían mutuamente, era lo único que conocía. Pero por alguna razón, no encontró conveniente decírselo, no quería que el chico supiera, no por que Yuriy sea hombre, eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, le daba igual que fuera chico o chica, en el fondo era lo mismo. No quería que supiera por que tal vez decirle que tenía "novio" podría arruinar su "relación", aunque ¿Cuál relación, recién se había conocido.

- Si, tengo a alguien especial- se limitó a decir, cortante.

"Empezó de nuevo, hace un rato que no se había puesto cortante…que chico más frustrante", pensó Ray.

- ¡¡Ray! ¡¡Ven acá Ray! – lo llamaba la chica de pelo rosado.

- ¡Si, voy Mariah…-vuelve su vista al chico de ojos escarlata- bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo, un verdadero placer Kai Hiwatari-sonriendo- espero que nos volvamos a encontrar- entra a la pista de patinaje, acercándose rápidamente a sus amigos que ya todos estaban de pie.

- Si, un gusto- mira a el chico acercarse a sus amigos por un momento, y luego retoma su caminata, hacia ningún lado, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero ahora, no solo eran sobre él y Yuriy, si no también sobre el hermoso chico que acababa de conocer, por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas y la esperanza de volver a verlo.

:

Mientras tanto en una gran sala sumida en sombras, dos hombres se encontraban sentados en unas sillas que estaban alrededor de una enorme y hermosa mesa tallada en madera, la cual era lo más llamativo en esa habitación, además de los hermosos cuadros. Al parecer los dos hombres se encontraban en una conversación bastante acalorada.

- ¡Pero no puede ser, ¡¿a qué se refiere con que si las bestias bits legendarias no se unen… el mundo como lo conocemos terminara!

- Primero debes calmarte Hiro…como sabes las bestias bits, cada una de ellas, tiene talentos especiales, y más aún las legendarias, debes saber que estas cuatro bestias bits son parte de una sola, de una criatura que es la guardiana de esta tierra, ¿no?

El joven que había gritado recientemente se encontraba ahora sentado, escuchando con atención, asiente lentamente a la pregunta que se le había formulado hace algunos segundos.

- Muy bien, ya que sabes eso, estamos por buen camino para que entiendas…-suspira para darse fuerzas- necesitamos que la bestia legendaria aparezca nuevamente, ya que la época de oscuridad de se aproxima, se están haciendo planes para que "Caos" resucite y necesitamos a "Cronos" para que salve la tierra de nuevo, por eso tenemos que hacer que los bits legendarios se unan nuevamente, ¿entiendes?

- Si, entiendo…pero ¿como hacemos para unirlas nuevamente? Y además se supone que "Caos" al igual que "Cronos" fue separada en 4 bestias bits, ¿Cómo van a hacer para unirlas nuevamente? No lo entiendo…

El hombre mayor ríe levemente- Pues yo tampoco se como lo harán Hiroshi, ni siquiera se cuales son las bestias bits de "Caos", pero lo que SI sé, es que debemos unir a los chicos y a sus bestias bits…al menos ya sabemos que contamos con tu hermano, ¿no?

- Claro que si Sr. Dickenson Ud. Sabe como es Tyson, no dudará en ser el héroe-riendo- deje en mis manos esto, yo me encargaré de unirlos-se coloca de pie y sale de la oscura sala, dejando solo al Sr. Dickenson, en la oscuridad y en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Para variar tarde, ¡¡me estoy aburriendo y tengo hambre!-bostezando, apoyado en sus manos que estaban en su nuca, inclinándose hacia atrás con la silla, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría caer. 

- ¡¡¡Tyson!-grita Hilary quien se había acercado y lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con silla y todo- ¡se más educado!

- No hay caso con uds. dos-suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dice Hilary quien lo miraba con cara de "repítelo y mueres"

- Nada, nada…-unas gotitas se deslizaban por su cabeza, mientras negaba con las palmas.

Estaban en un lindo restaurante, muy elegante al parecer, tenia grandes ventanales que reflejaban la luz del sol en ellos, y además un hermoso jardín donde también se podía comer, pero por la estación del año en que se encontraban era algo…difícil. Los tres estaban sentados esperando la llegada del hermano mayor y entrenador de Tyson, Hiroshi.

- Hola chicos, ¿me esperaron demasiado?-sentándose al lado de Tyson.

- ¡¡POR FIN! ¡¡A comer! ¡¡Camarero, dos órdenes de papas cocidas con pollo, tres platos de ensalada y 3 postres, por favor!-agitando su mano en lo alto, llamándolo desesperadamente.

- Tyson…-dice Hilary, quien estaba muerta de vergüenza, y se tapaba su rostro con las dos manos.

- Nunca cambiará- riendo levemente- y Hiro… ¿algo interesante en la reunión?- girando su vista ahora al recién llegado.

Llegaba el mesero con toda la comida que había pedido Tyson y una que habían encargado antes, ya que sabían que después de que Tyson ordenara no tenían oportunidad.

Dejan los platos de comida en la mesa y comienza a comer desaforadamente, agarrando de lo que podía, o sea…de todo.

- Pues si….Tyson tendrás compañeros de equipo-sonriendo y mirándolo atentamente, quería ver la reacción de su pequeño hermano.

Al escuchar la noticia la comida no quería pasar, haciendo que se quedará en su garganta y comenzara a toser.

-Cof, Cof…ayu-yuda…¡voy a morir!-se agarraba la garganta, mientras se ponía de un color rojo a uno azul.

- ¡¡Tyson!- Hilary se pone de pie y comienza a golpear la espalda de Tyson, haciendo que la presa de pollo saliera volando, hacia la cabeza de un hombre que también comía en el restaurante.

- ¿Terminaste de hacer el ridículo?-tomando los servicios y comenzando a comer tranquilamente.

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo que el ridículo! ¡No estoy haciendo nada, ¡esa es mi expresión de sorpresa!...¡¡¿¿Qué equipo! ¡Yo nunca he tenido equipo y no lo necesito ahora!-cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero como todo niño malcriado.

- No me interesa si quieres o no, tendrás que hacerlo, además el Sr. Dickenson confía en ti y si quieres ser el héroe de esta historia para variar, DEBERAS hacerlo, quieras o no…-hablaba muy pausado y sin elevar el tono de voz, pero se notaba que estaba molesto por la actitud de su hermano, siempre con sus caprichos, nunca pensaba en el bien de otros.

Hilary y Kenny solo observaban atentos la discusión de los dos hermanos, no quería entrometerse, ya que eso podría causar daños severos a su persona, por parte de los dos chicos.

Había un gran silencio en aquella mesa, nadie pronunciaba palabra, Tyson solo seguía mirando a Hiro con odio y Hiro solo comía, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, al que le correspondía hacerlo era a Tyson y eso es lo que todos esperaban.

-………………………………………………Es……..esta….bien…ok, acepto….tendré un equipo…si es para ayudar al Sr. Dickenson lo haré, pero YO quiero ser el líder, ¿entendido?-mirando muy fijamente a Hiro.

- Claro…-no quería demostrar felicidad ni satisfacción, así que por fuera estaba bastante normal, pero por sus adentros estaba muy contento de haberlo convencido.

Hilary y Kenny se abrazan muy felices.

- EHHH!-gritan ambos.

- ¡Yo pensé que se iban a matar mutuamente!-dijo Hilary.

- Yo igual….gracias al cielo que no fue así…

- Y…Hiro…-comenzando a comer su plato, antes de que Tyson se lo quitara de la boca, por así decirlo.

- ¿Quienes son su equipo?-siguiendo lo que iba a decir Hilary.

- Ah, muy buena pregunta…estaba esperando a que Tyson la hiciera, pero creo que esta un poco ocupado - viéndolo de reojo, comía como cerdo- bueno les presento a los "Blade Breakers"-dejando una carpeta con los datos de cada uno de los "Blade Breakers" incluyendo a Tyson, cada uno con sus respectivas fotografías.

Kenny, Tyson y Hilary se acercan muy interesados a la carpeta y comienzan a ojearla.

- Max Mizuhara, nacionalidad: Estado Unidense, Edad: 14 años. Es uno de los mejores Bey luchadores de su país, tanto en equipo como individualmente, juega desde muy pequeño, su equipo los "All Stars" es reconocido mundialmente, como uno de los mejores equipos. Su poder especial es el agua y la defensa, es un gran compañero de lucha, así que si alguna vez necesitaras contar con su ayuda, no dudes en pedírsela- dice Hiro, al parecer ya se sabía la mayoría de los datos de memoria, aunque de una forma bastante resumida- su Bestia Bit se llama "Draciel" y es bastante fuerte.

Tyson estaba totalmente atónito, su hermano había averiguado todo y se preguntaba como lo hacia. Deja los archivos en la mesa y solo toma las fotografías.

- Supongo que es el rubio-pasa de la foto de Max a la siguiente, en la cual estaba un chico de rasgos muy felinos, cabello negro, ojos ámbar y una larga trenza- ¿y él?-mostrándole la foto a Hiro.

Hilary se acerca a ver la fotografía, el chico era muy apuesto y se veía una persona agradable, al igual que Max, se ruboriza levemente. Tyson mira a Hilary quien estaba un poco sonrojada, se molesta por que ella se ruborizó con él chico.

- Pues el es Ray Kon, viene de China, y su equipo se llama "White Tigers", de hecho son desconocidos aquí y en todas las partes del mundo, pero cuando pelee contra ellos…me dieron la impresión de ser un gran equipo, especialmente Ray es un gran jugador en equipo, dobles e individuales. Su bestia bit se llama "Driger" y fue heredada de su pueblo, por ser el mejor Bey luchador de todos…

- ¡jah, apuesto que no es tan bueno como yo, si ni siquiera esta en las ligas mayores…

- Tyson…-dicen Hilary y Kenny, quienes lo miraban un poco molestos y apestados de su comportamiento.

- Cuando lo veas podrás competir con él y medir su talento, es muy bueno…

- Que pesado, esa cara, ¿¡Como se saca una foto con esa cara?-totalmente consternada viendo la fotografía del ultimo chico, era un joven de cabellos desordenados, color azul y ojos escarlata, muy lindos, aunque su mirada daba miedo.

Tyson y Kenny se ponen de pie colocándose tras Hilary viendo la foto del chico.

- Es muy serio, ¿no creen?-viendo la foto detenidamente.

- Ya lo creo… ¿como es él Hiro?-pasando su mirada de la fotografía a su hermano.

Kenny se sorprende levemente al ver mejor al chico, el lo conocía había sido muy famoso en el Bey Blade en una época, pero había desaparecido del mapa.

- Lo conozco, se llama Kai Hiwatari, y es un gran bey luchador…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- bastante sorprendido.

- Pues hace un tiempo él aparecía en todas las noticias que involucraban un Blade, hace aproximadamente dos años y luego…después de toda su fama, desapareció….no volvió a estar en ninguna noticia en la que se tratara del juego de los blades.

- Como dijo Kenny este chico era un gran bey luchador, uno de los mejores, o incluso el mejor, pero por alguna razón lo dejo, creo que le traía malos recuerdos, por que cada vez que lo veía jugar tenía una expresión de dolor y tristeza increíble...

Hilary escuchaba muy atenta, trataba de recordar algún torneo de blade en el que lo haya visto, sabia que lo había visto, pero no lo recordaba.

-………………….¡me acorde, ¡¡si lo he visto! Su blade se llama "Drunzer", ¿no?

Hiro asiente lentamente.

- ¿Y los has contactado?

- Solo a dos, a pesar de que Hiwatari vive en Japón me ha sido muy difícil encontrarlo…Max llega mañana por la mañana a Japón, Ray ya esta aquí, y vino con los "White Tigers" y pues….Kai todavía esta desaparecido….por lo que se comparte una casa, solo debo encontrar con quien y sabré la dirección…

- ¿¿¡¡Pues entonces que esperas? ¡¡Vamos Hiro, mueve esas piernas!-comienza a empujarlo a la salida- ve a averiguar donde vive y mientras tanto yo entrenare, ¡¡mañana llega el mejor bey luchador de EE.UU. debo estar listo!- vuelve a la mesa, toma su chaqueta y sale corriendo para comenzar a entrenar inmediatamente, mientras Hilary y Kenny salen tras él, dejando a Hiro solo en la salida.

- Este Hiwatari va a ser todo un problema…-suspira, sosteniendo la foto de Kai en su mano.

Kai llega a su departamento, estaba bastante oscuro, todas las cortinas cerradas, no entraba nada de luz, se notaba que Yuriy no estaba, el siempre dejaba las cosas en un cierto orden y al menos las cortinas abiertas…por alguna razón lo extrañaba, el solo ver las cosas así lo deprimía, ya que eso significaba que él no estaba allí.

Pasa directo a su habitación sin ver nada más, al llegar a esta se tira en la desecha cama, boca abajo. Repentinamente viene a su mente la imagen del chico que había conocido en la mañana, Ray Kon. Por alguna razón, ese chico había dejado una "marca" en él, no podía dejar de pensar en él por solo un segundo, pero tenía que tratar, debía preocuparse de cosas más importantes, por ejemplo, Yuriy… ¿Cómo haría para que volviera, sin rebajarse demasiado…no, eso no iba a funcionar, a Yuriy le gustaba avergonzarlo, debería poco menos que rogarle, a menos que él se disculpase, aunque no había razón alguna para que lo hiciera, ya que había sido todo su culpa, pero de todas maneras podría haberle tenido un poco de paciencia. Simplemente eso no iba a pasar, debería rebajarse a disculparse, cosa que nunca hacía, pero lo quería de vuelta con todo su corazón, así que debería hacerlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, pero….nuevamente la imagen de ese chico, ¡¿qué pasaba! ¿Por qué llegaba a su mente una y otra vez, ya estaba harto. Coloca una almohada en su cabeza, que estaba hundida en la cama, cierra los ojos y lentamente se queda dormido. Ese día habían pasado demasiadas cosas, su pelea con Yuriy y el encuentro con ese chico, todo eso lo agotaba, así que finalmente el sueño lo venció.

Mientras tanto en uno de los muchos edificios de Tokio, un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos azul hielo, miraba a la calle desde el balcón, viendo a los autos pasar. Tenía una mirada bastante triste, y al parecer su mente no se encontraba allí.

- Yuriy…-lo llama un chico de ojos lavanda.

Yuriy no contestaba, estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, como lo había estado todo el día, desde su pelea temprano en la mañana con su pareja. No contestaba a ninguna de las llamadas que le hacía su amigo, no había comido ni bebido nada, solo estaba allí de pie mirando hacia la calle y a la hermosa ciudad de noche.

Bryan suspira y se acerca a él, posa su mano en el hombro de su amigo, acerca sus labios a su oreja y pronuncia unas palabras muy despacio. Yuriy inmediatamente recobra la razón y lo mira atónito.

- ¿E-En serio?...

Bryan lo mira por un momento y luego sonríe.

- No, era para que reaccionarás…

- ¡¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO BRYAN!-le dice furioso, pasa a su lado y lo golpea levemente en el hombro con el suyo, llega a la sala de estar y se deja caer al sofá, amurrado.

- No te pongas así, es que no se me ocurrió nada más-entrando a la sala de estar- me preocupas Yuriy, no me gusta que estés en ese estado…

- ¿Cómo así?-mirando a un lado enojado, triste y molesto con todo. Sabía a lo que Bryan se refería, pero no quería admitirlo.

- ¡Así, ¡¡¡te molestas solo, te enfadas contigo mismo, te encierras en tu propia tristeza y no lo admites y además…!- se queda en silencio por unos minutos y luego continua, pero en un susurro- te molestas con los que tratan de ayudarte…-mirando al suelo.

Yuriy sube su mirada a Bryan, quien ahora se había dejado caer en el sofá a su lado, pero seguía mirando el suelo. Se acerca a él, toma su rostro girándolo para que lo viera, le sonríe levemente y besa su mejilla con dulzura y suavidad.

- Lo lamento…no es mi intención preocuparte, pero cada vez que peleo con Kai…yo…-miraba al suelo, comenzaba a sentir esa inmensa ira y tristeza, que siempre sentía cuando estaba lejos de él y cuando discutían.

- No entiendo como lo amas tanto…no me cabe en la cabeza, ¿cómo sigues con él, cuando lo único que hace es hacerte sufrir, ¡pasas más penas que alegrías a su lado!-lo miraba fijamente, estaba molesto, se notaba en su mirada y su tono de voz, cada vez que Yuriy llegaba a su departamento, triste, deprimido y molesto, a causa de una pelea con Kai, a él le hervía la sangre.

- Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar…es…un amor enfermizo, no puedo alejarme de su lado, lo extraño tanto, estoy harto de discutir con él… ¡y siempre es por lo mismo!-apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble.

- ¿Todavía no pueden hacerlo?...-mirándolo de reojo, no entendía como Kai no podía y se negaba cada vez que iban a eso. Yuriy le había contado todo, todas las veces que lo intentaron y él no pudo.

Asiente lentamente, tenía sus ojos cerrados, imaginaba todos los momentos en que lo habían intentado, pero por alguna razón Kai siempre se negaba, llevaban años juntos, y siempre pasaba lo mismo, abrazos, toqueteos, besos, de todo, menos eso, nunca habían podido hacerlo, o al menos terminarlo.

:Flash Back:

Se besaban apasionadamente, en su rostro, pecho, vientre, labios, experimentando con sus lenguas, probándose mutuamente. Ambos estaban muy excitados, ardían en pasión. Kai empuja a Yuriy hacia la cama, este queda recostado boca arriba, luego Kai se aproxima y se coloca encima de él, sosteniendo sus muñecas. Comienza a besarlo en el cuello, mientras alternaba lamidas apasionadas. Yuriy gemía de placer, le fascinaba sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos, ambos estaban semidesnudos. A Yuriy solo lo cubría su ropa interior, mientras que Kai aun tenía sus pantalones bien puestos. Por instinto suelta a Yuriy y acaricia su pecho, mientras lo besaba desenfrenadamente, luego se detiene en su tetilla y comienza a lamerla, a jugar con ella, a gozarla, Yuriy solo gemía, hasta que reacciona y baja sus manos hasta el pantalón de Kai, desabrochándolo hábilmente. Se retira sus pantalones y luego la ropa interior de su amado. Baja su lengua desde su pecho, pasando por su vientre, jugando con este y luego hasta su miembro, el cual estaba muy erecto, comienza a lamerlo de la base a la punta, excitando a Yuriy aun más, el cual lo único que hacia era acariciar el cabello de su chico, desordenándolo, y decir su nombre entre gemidos.

- Kai….hazlo Kai….por favor….- decía mientras se aferraba a la cama.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, él y Yuriy estaban muy excitados y no podía negar que deseaba sentirse dentro de él, pero…no sentía el valor para hacerlo. Lentamente gira a Yuriy, se retira su propia ropa interior y comienza a preparar la entrada de Yuriy, introduciendo un dedo a la vez, hasta que ya la tuvo lo suficientemente dilata para que el pudiera entrar. Kai sudaba mucho, demasiado como para una noche de pasión normal, se sentía mareado, le faltaba el aire. Toma su miembro y comienza a dirigirlo a la entrada. Yuriy ya sentía el miembro de Kai en sus nalgas, pero luego, este es retirado y siente que el peso en la cama se había alivianado. No quería mirar, solo quería pensar que Kai iba a tomar agua. Después de unos segundos se escucha el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, nuevamente habían quedado con las cosas a medias.

:Fin del Flash Back:

Bryan se acercaba lentamente a él quedando frente suyo, le acariciaba el rostro y lo besa en su cuello. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de Yuriy, y no en secreto, a penas se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él se lo confeso inmediatamente, sin dudarlo, pero justo un día antes Kai le había pedido ser pareja, ser amantes, y ahí fue cuando muy dolorosamente se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a Yuriy, después de ya haberlo perdido.

Abre lentamente sus ojos y suspira, ese era el cariño que necesitaba, ese amor que le profesaba Bryan, lo quería con Kai. Muchas veces había pensado en dejarlo por Bryan, quien si le demostraba cuanto lo amaba, pero no podía por alguna u otra razón, su corazón se lo negaba, su mente le decía que lo hiciera, que era mejor, pero su corazón continuaba diciéndole que tuviera paciencia, tarde o temprano lo lograrían y que no era correcto usar así a Bryan. Aunque hacía caso siempre a su corazonada, sabía que tarde o temprano no aguantaría más, ya que sus peleas con Kai eran muy constantes y siempre cuando discutían iba al departamento de Bryan y todas las noches pasaba lo mismo, este comenzaba a acariciarlo y a besarlo y Yuriy se negaba, pero sabía que algún día ya no podría resistirlo y su voluntad se quebraría. Traicionando así a Kai y a Bryan.

- Bryan…no….no es correcto, no lo hagas- se movía inquieto bajo este.

Bryan no lo quería soltar, ya no aguantaría más, quería que fuera suyo… y lo iba a hacer suyo. Tocaba son pasión el cuerpo de Yuriy y comenzaba a retirarle sus prendas.

- Bryan…-estaba muy ruborizado y tenía calor, le gustaba sentir caricias así, pero no quería traicionarlo, era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo por ser débil- Bryan…ya….por favor….suéltame….

Bryan seguía tocándolo con sensualidad y pasión, ya había retirado su prenda superior, tenía a Yuriy recostado en el sofá, lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo y sostenía sus manos, impidiendo que este se moviera. Besaba su pecho con lujuria, dándole repentinos mordiscones. Suelta una de sus manos y comienza a bajarla llegando a su cintura, acariciándola y luego pasando por debajo de sus pantalones…

**BIEN! este es el fin del primer capítulo, se titula "Noches de pasión", siempre pondré los títulos de los capítulos al final, no me gusta que la gente tenga ideas por los títulos y que así le den adelantos de los acontecimientos . .**

Espero que les haya gustado, ya que a mi si me gustó ajaja, aunque es como obvio ya que yo lo escribí . … les pido que por favor dejen Reviews , ya que así me motivaran a escribir más y además a seguir la historia. Así que si quieren saber que va a pasar con Bryan y Yuriy, ¿y si lo van a hacer, tendrán que mandarme reviews para que así siga escribiendo y la actualice pronto, por que si nadie lo hace, no lo seguiré u.uUU, aunque tenga ganas de hacerlo.

Me despido, _Nekoi Kaze_…  



	2. Chapter 2

_**Ankoku Eien **_

Chapter Two

Se escucha un excitante gemido por toda la habitación, Bryan ya había llegado al miembro de Yuriy y lo acariciaba lento, pero sensual, disfrutando las expresiones en el rostro de su amado pelirrojo. Su cuerpo ardía por las caricias y besos de Bryan, aunque sabía que tal vez no era lo correcto…lo deseaba con toda su alma, y ya no lo podía negar, quería estar con el joven, hacer por fin sus sueños realidad, de que alguien lo quisiera y le expresase cuanto amor sentía hacia é, y bueno además de cumplir su más grande deseo al joven de ojos lavanda.

Retira su mano del sexo de su chico y la sube para tomar el mentón de Yuriy, acerca su rostro al de él y le sonríe coquetamente, aunque sin ninguna intención de besarlo, ya que por su parte seguía "aprovechándose" de su joven amigo. Mueve sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un lindo color rojo, por las caricias de Bryan y por el calor que sentía en su cuerpo. Sonríe de vuelta al chico sobre él y acerca lentamente sus rostros y a la vez sus labios, dándole esta vez un verdadero beso. No como los besos apasionados que habían tenido antes en un momento de locura, este era totalmente distinto, además de que el que le entregaba esa muestra de amor era Yuriy no Bryan como era generalmente. Sentía un revoloteo de mariposas en su interior, en aquél instante supo que era el joven más feliz sobre la tierra, ya que por fin era aceptado y su amor correspondido. Ambos se besaban dulcemente, Bryan acariciaba el rostro de Yuriy con tal suavidad, cariño y delicadeza que es difícil de expresar, mientras Yuriy, tratando de subir el tono a las cosas retiraba la camisa con la que estaba su chico en aquellos momentos, dejándolo en su parte superior totalmente desnudo. El joven pelirrojo es el primero en romper el beso ya que quería ver el hermoso abdomen y pectorales de su deseado, se separan ambos levemente, se miraban directamente a los ojos. Bryan no rompía el contacto, pero después de unos segundos Yuriy lo hizo desviando su vista hacía otro lado.

Bryan acercó lentamente su rostro al oído de Yuriy, pasando sus labios por su oreja, mordisqueándola levemente jugando con ella.

- ¿Esto te excita Yuriy?- le dice susurrando sensualmente a la oreja de su enamorado, bajando su mano al pecho del chico acariciando este y también su abdomen.

- B-Bryan…-dice entre leves gemidos, ya que ahora era besado en el cuello.

Bryan baja sus manos hasta el pantalón del joven retirándolo rápidamente sin ningún problema. Luego de esto se sienta en los muslos del pelirrojo, viendo que el miembro del chico estaba erecto, hasta el punto en que se veía a través de la ropa interior. Una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios, sube su mirada al que ahora lo miraba totalmente avergonzado, pero que igualmente mantenía su mirada hacía él. Lleva su mano al sexo del chico, aún con su mirada fija en la de él, comienza a acariciarlo a través de la ropa interior, viendo las expresiones de ardor de su pareja. Continúa acariciándolo, pero ahora más agresivamente, estira su cuerpo hasta quedar su rostro al mismo nivel del chico.

- ¿Por qué….por qué….no aceptaste nuestra relación antes?... ¿sabes desde cuando te deseo…desde cuando te amo?- sus vistas estaban fijas y ninguno la movía ni por una milésima, ambos estaban muy ardientes, pero esto a la vez, además de una noche de pasión era algo muy serio. Por que si Yuriy aceptaba a Bryan, significaba que estaría rechazando a Kai, y él no lo tomaría tan bien, y si no lo aceptaba…no había tanto que perder…al menos por lo que veía, por que posiblemente y era lo más seguro que Bryan se molestaría por dejarlo hasta ahí, después de tanto tiempo con Kai ya se había vuelto igual que él¡pero eso no era cierto, Yuriy no era de esos chicos que dejaban las cosas a la mitad, no como aquél idiota, así que continuaría, Kai no tenía por que enterarse, dudaba que Bryan se lo digiera si de algún modo continuaba con él y además no quería perder su amistad eso era lo que lo mantenía en pie.

- Lo sé Bryan, pero…no podía, lo lamento, estaba con Kai y-

- ¿Y que ha cambiado?...

Estaba en blanco no sabia q decirle, de hecho nada había cambiado, de seguro que en un tiempo volvía con Kai, como muchas veces antes y eso era solo transitorio, no sabía por que esta vez lo acepto y las anteriores solamente lo rechazó.

- …………………………………….

- Yo te diré….absolutamente nada….creo que ahora solamente me deseas de verdad, como yo a ti…¿me equivoco?- dice con un dejo de rabia en su voz.

Niega lentamente con la cabeza, Bryan se veía molesto, aunque tenía razones para estarlo, se había dado cuenta de que **tal vez** lo estaba usando.

Sonríe levemente suspirando con algo de decepción por tener razón, cierra sus ojos y apoya su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Yuriy, dejando de acariciar su tierno miembro para ahora acariciar su pecho.

- Aunque me uses….yo….te amo….te amo….y mientras me demuestres la más mínima chispa de amor en este acto….yo…seré feliz….y no te pido nada más, si quieres incluso puedes volver con Kai después de esto…solo te pido que tengas el cariño que le tienes a él….te pido que ahora lo tengas hacia mi….por favor…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asoman en los ojos de Yuriy, haciendo cristalinos sus bellos zafiros. Bryan sube su mirada a su amado, ya que no había mencionado palabra después de lo que le había dicho y descubre que estaba llorando en total silencio, lleva sus labios a las sonrosadas mejillas de Yuriy besándolas suavemente, retirando las lagrimas del rostro del chico, le sonríe tiernamente.

- Te amo….y no me arrepiento…a pesar de todo….y no quiero que llores…quiero que esta noche….seas feliz…junto a mi…aunque no sea yo el que esta en tu corazón….

Yuriy se acerca a Bryan rápidamente juntando ambos cuerpos en un tierno abrazo, acerca sus labios a la oreja del chico y la besa suavemente, pero no con sensualidad ni pasión, si con mucho cariño, que lentamente se fundía en un sentimiento que todo el mundo desea sentir…amor. Luego lleva sus labios hasta la boca de Bryan besándola dulce, para luego ser más pasional.

Los chicos volvían a recordar la pasión que se sentía en la habitación hacia solo unos minutos atrás, antes de que iniciara tan revelante conversación. Ambos se besaban muy apasionados, nada los detenía, probaban el dulce sabor de sus bocas con sus lenguas, aquellas suaves paredes de cada uno. Se tocaban y acariciaban, luego Bryan en un hábil movimiento termina por fin de desvestir a Yuriy el cual estaba todavía en la etapa de retirarle los pantalones, que se le dificultaba bastante, pero con un poco de ayuda de su compañero lo pudo lograr sin mayor problema. El beso apasionado de los chicos se ve cortado por la falta de aire de ambos, se miraban fijamente, cada uno con una sonrisa en sus dulces labios.

Acariciaba el rostro de su chico bastante contento, su corazón latía por la emoción de tenerlo por fin junto a él, como por tanto tiempo lo había deseado, aunque solo fuera por una noche. Lentamente comienza a bajar al miembro de Yuriy el cual como había dicho antes, estaba totalmente excitado, por toda la situación de ahora. Coloca sus labios y su boca al nivel de este, dejando que el pelirrojo sintiera el aliento ardiente de él en su sexo, que sintiera cuanto lo amaba y deseaba.

Su cuerpo ardía la más pura pasión y deseo por el joven que ahora estaba con él, ese deseo que estaba guardado hace mucho tiempo dentro de su cuerpo y que no podía liberar libremente, ya que solo tenía una persona a quien dárselo, Kai, pero el nunca lo recibiría y ahora había encontrado a alguien más que lo quería tanto o más como se suponía que lo quería su anterior amante. Aunque dentro de sí sentía que solo jugaba con su mejor amigo, su fiel amigo, que siempre ha estado allí para él, siempre cuando lo necesitaba él aparecía a su lado, consolándolo y estando en vela tantas noches solo por él, aunque lo rechazara, le gritara y pegara, él permanecía a su lado, sin flaquear ni por solo un minuto. Sentía el aliento de Bryan en su miembro, ya estaba totalmente ruborizado por la situación, solo quería terminar con eso rápido, para poder relajarse, pero al parecer Bryan quería seguir jugando.

Luego de un poco de jugueteo con el miembro de Yuriy, después de tocarlo, acariciarlo y lamerlo de la base hasta la punta, lo introduce a su boca, cubriéndolo con su saliva, acariciando a este con la lengua, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, sintiendo el más dulce sabor que se hubiera imaginado, cada vez iba más rápido con su cabeza, haciendo así que los gemidos del joven fueran aun más constantes y fuertes, para luego terminar en una pequeña erección que quedo en la boca del joven de ojos lavandas.

Lo mira un poco avergonzado, ya que no pudo contenerse, hace tanto que no sentía algo así, que ya ni sabía como reaccionar a tales caricias, generalmente Kai nunca introducía su miembro en su boca, ni lo acariciaba tanto. Ve que Bryan se acerca a él, trepando por su cuerpo, tocándolo sin dudas ni remordimientos, desvía su mirada hacia un lado, cuando ya estaban frente a frente.

Apoya sus manos en el apoya brazo del sofá, donde estaba la cabeza de Yuriy dejando su cuerpo a cierta altura del de su amante, pero aun con sus rostros cercanos, acerca sus labios a los de él y los besa apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro. El semen de Yuriy estaba aun en la boca del joven, el cual ahora lo dispersaba en el del pelirrojo, haciendo que lo sintiera, que sintiera aquel dulce sabor que era él.

Sentía la lengua de su chico en su boca, dándole a sentir su propio gusto, luego su miembro se tensa un poco al sentir el de Bryan rozándolo, este se había retirado la ropa interior casi inmediatamente después de haber saboreado su miembro. Ahora el joven movía su pelvis de arriba abajo, circularmente, de adelante a atrás y como se lo imaginen para hacer rozar sus excitaciones las cuales ahora compartían un poco del semen de Yuriy.

Se separa del joven pelirrojo y vuelve a bajar, pero ahora sentándose en las caderas de este.

- Voltéate…-le dice imponentemente, mientras tomaba su propio miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

El joven obedece inmediatamente y se gira quedando boca abajo apoyado en una almohada del sofá, luego comienza a sentir unas lamidas en su parte trasera, unas manos que lo tocaban, estrujándole las nalgas, para repentinamente introducir un dedo a su interior.

Besaba, lamía y acariciaba la parte trasera de Yuriy con gran pasión, introduciendo su lengua repetidas veces pero bastante cortas dentro de Yuriy, solo para probarlo y humedecerlo un poco. Después introduce un dedo en el joven, tanteándolo con este, para luego meter el segundo y tercer dedo, tocando todo el interior de Yuriy, acostumbrándolo a la sensación.

Ardientes gemidos salían atropelladamente de su boca, sentía los dedos de Bryan dentro de él, lo cual le excitaba aún más, además de las repentinas lamidas en sus claras nalgas. Honestamente no sabía si estaba preparado, aún pensaba en Kai, lo quería demasiado y continuaba deseando estar con él, pero Bryan le había dado todo, ya se entregó a él físicamente, no podía dejarlo hasta ahí, además si acepto tener relaciones sexuales con él, significaba que sentía algo más, no podía ser solo deseo, para él nunca era simple deseo.

Retira sus dedos y con aquella misma mano toma su miembro guiándolo a la entrada del joven, toca repetidamente las nalgas del chico, como para darle aviso de que ya iba, cuando ve a Yuriy mover su cabeza prosigue e introduce la punta de su miembro en el recto de Yuriy, este gemía y se aferraba a las almohadas del sofá cuando ya estuvo todo el miembro introducido, aunque como no lo haría, hace mucho que no lo hacía y su recto estaba demasiado estrecho. Bryan comienza a menear sus caderas y su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás, aunque no muy fuerte ni rápido quería acostumbrar a esa sensación a su pareja.

Yuriy echa sus caderas hacia atrás haciendo más presión dentro de su cavidad anal y el sexo de Bryan, diciéndolo así a este que apresurara el paso y presionara aún más. Este obedece y mueve sus caderas cada vez más rápido y fuerte, embistiendo de una manera un poco salvaje a Yuriy. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor, agotados y totalmente excitados, ya no daban para más. Los dos gemían con sumo placer, el pelirrojo decía el nombre del chico entre sus gemidos, mientras que el otro tumbaba cada vez más rápido y fuerte a Yuriy, masturbando también su excitación.

Luego de unos segundos ya habían llegado al tope, regando así su semilla. Bryan dentro de Yuriy y este en la mano del joven, ambos caen las sofá agotados, el joven de ojos lavanda abraza a su amado por atrás, acercándolo a él, ambos estaban recostados de lado, haciendo que el afecto mutuo fuera más fácil.

- Te amo Yuriy…-le dice apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de su chico, cierra sus ojos y lentamente cae a los brazos de Morfeo.

Toma una cobija que Bryan siempre dejaba en el sofá y que ahora estaba en el suelo, cubriendo con esta ambos cuerpos desnudos, toma fuertemente la mano del chico que estaba puesta en su cintura para abrazarlo, la sube al nivel de su boca y la besa suavemente para luego dejarla donde iba.

- A mi…también me gustaría amarte Bryan, pero… no sé si pueda….-luego de esto la habitación es sumida en los sueños y pensamientos que tenía cada joven para su futuro.

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:

Mientras tanto a esas horas de la noche un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque central de la ciudad de Tokio, esperando a que su joven "amigo" llegara al encuentro. Ya llevaba dos horas esperando, pero eso ya era costumbre, siempre llegaba demasiado temprano a todas las reuniones que hacia con él¿Por qué sería¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en llegar temprano¿no seria para no perder ni un minuto con el joven?. Una pequeña llama se ve en la oscuridad, la acerca lentamente a su cigarrillo encendiéndolo y disfrutando su sabor. Fumaba desde muy pequeño, el doctor ya le había dicho muchas veces que eso podría provocarle un grave problema a los pulmones y eso lo tenía muy presente, lo notaba en su cuerpo, pero como no hacerlo siendo que tenía una gran cantidad de problemas y responsabilidades bajo sus hombros, su vida ya estaba decidida, el destino de su familia ya había sido escogido, todo estaba determinado, incluso de quien se enamoraría, ni siquiera tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de decidir por el mismo, aunque… no se quejaba, de hecho él había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en toda su vida…había sido lo mejor que había ocurrido en toda su miserable vida, cuando el apareció todo tomo un nuevo sentido, por que ahora no atravesaría todo ese sufrimiento solo, si no que lo harían juntos y también junto a su hermana.

- ¡BUUUU!- escucha detrás de él, se gira lentamente para poder ver al joven, ya que obviamente era él, siempre hacía lo mismo, por eso no se había impresionado, estaba tan acostumbrado.

- Alexis… ¿no puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño?

- Pero si SOY un niño, querido Soren- dice un joven de cabellos azules hielo, corto hasta el nivel de media oreja, y con mechones largos hasta los hombros, cayendo por su hermoso y delicado rostro, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, eso había llamado principalmente la atención del fumador, esos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico, tan llenos de vida, y de dulce pasión. Apoya su mano en el respaldo de la banca y salta hacia el otro lado, sentándose junto al chico de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, el cual lo miraba de reojo fumando su cigarro- Soren sabes que el doctor te dijo que dejarás de fumar…te hace daño- le dijo quitando el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos, lanzándolo lejos.

El joven de ojos violetas suspira y mira al chico de 16 años muy seriamente, aunque su mirada para variar estaba suavizada con él, como siempre lo era cuando estaban juntos.

- Lo sé Alexis, pero ya no importa, si de todas maneras todo esta escrito, que importa que quiera matarme antes…-dice suspirando apoyando sus codos en el respaldo de la banca, sube su mirada al cielo y cierra sus ojos disfrutando del aire puro de aquella noche.

El oji-azul se acerca al que ahora descansaba su vista, toma su mentón entre sus dedos, y lentamente acerca sus labios dándole un profundo beso.

- Claro que importa…no quiero que me dejes…-le dice apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado con su mirada triste.

Abre sus ojos y baja su vista al chico, coloca su mano en los sedosos cabellos de este, acariciándolos suavemente.

- Lo lamento Alexis…pero tú sabes bien que yo-no alcanza a terminar.

- Lo sé…no es necesario que me lo digas...pero bueno- dice levantando su cabeza del pecho del chico y mostrándole una bella sonrisa- no creo que me hayas llamado para decirme lo mucho que me amas y que me extrañas¿cierto?

Ríe levemente, se coloca de pie dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano a ellos, mientras encendía nuevamente un cigarro. Sube su mirada a la copa del árbol, observando todo el esplendor de aquella noche tan hermosa y helada, ya que hay que recordar, estaban en invierno.

- Te llame…por los dioses… ya es hora…es tiempo de que vuelvan a pisar esta tierra…a reinar todo esto, controlar este desastre y poner las cosas en orden…-dice fumando su cigarro que ahora estaba en su brazo colgante a su costado.

- ¿Qué¿¿¡¡Es en serio¡¡¡¡No bromees conmigo Soren!-dice poniéndose de pie rápidamente, bastante alterado.

El joven solo se limita a girar un poco su cabeza y su vista para mirar al chico, mientras volvía a fumar del cigarro y luego fijaba su vista nuevamente en el árbol.

- N-no…estas bromeando¿cierto Soren?-dice preocupado y triste, baja su mirada al suelo, sentía sus rodillas débiles y su cuerpo caen por el borde de su rostro, estrellándose contra el suelo- ¡maldición!... ¿por que ahora¿¿¡¡por que?-grita estruendosamente.

Suspira y se acerca a él arrodillándose frente a su hermoso rostro, lo abraza protectora y cariñosamente, aún con el cigarro en la mano.

- Alexis…sé que es difícil de aceptar….pero es nuestra misión y debemos cumplirla…aunque yo tampoco tengo deseos de hacerlo…ni de separarme de ti…

- ¡Pero por que nosotros¿¿¡¡Por que no les toco a nuestros padres¿¿¡¡Por que nos toco sufrir a nosotros este infierno?-subiendo su mirada cristalina al joven, mostrando una mirada de rencor, furia y odio en todo su rostro.

Sonríe levemente, su semblante demostraba mucha ternura, algo que nunca se veía en el joven de cabellos negro. Toma el rostro delicado de su amor en sus manos y lo besa suavemente retirando sus lágrimas con sus labios, acerca su boca a su oído.

- Por que ellos no se amaban como nos amamos nosotros…yo daría la vida por ti Alexis…ellos solo estaban juntos para cumplir con su destino que era dar a luz a ambos…nunca sintieron nada el uno por el otro….no como nosotros-retira sus labios del oído de Alexis y ahora los lleva a los labios del chico para besarlo suavemente, mientras lo abrazaba y el chico le correspondía su beso.

Luego de un tiempo ambos se separan y sonríen.

- Lo único bueno de todo esto es que nos conocimos…-dice el joven apoyándose en el pecho de su amado.

- Ahora….debemos unir a los "Dioses"….y a los "Death Blades" para poder llevar todo esto acabo, solos jamás podremos…

- ¡Pues entonces manos a la obra!-se pone de pie separándose del chico- ¡Son cuatro dioses!...¡yo me encargo de Zeus, Apolo y Poseidón!...tu de Odín¿que te parece ?

Se coloca de pie y mira al joven de ojos azules fijamente.

- Eso me encanta de ti…esta bien, yo me encargo de Odín…le informaré a Cleo la situación…

- OK, entonces nos veremos¿cuídate si, no quiero que te pase nada aún-desaparece corriendo entre las sombras.

Vuelve a sonreír débilmente, viendo el lugar por donde se había ido el chico, levanta su cigarro y lo fuma, disfrutando su olor y gusto.

- ¿Quién dice que seré yo el que resulte herido?...me preocupa que seas tu…- las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a apagarse, ya que las luz del día venia, el joven desaparece caminando entre los pensamientos de una noche helada de invierno.

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:

La mañana comenzaba a llegar, los primeros rayos de sol ya se asomaban, tocando las cimas de los más altos edificios, entrando entre grietas a las habitaciones y casas de cada lugar de Japón. La luz chocaba fuertemente en sus ojos, la coche anterior se les había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, por lo cual entraba toda la luz al salón. Despierta lentamente y bosteza, al comienzo no reconoce el lugar en donde estaba y tampoco la mano que aún rodeaba su cintura, pero luego recuerda todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, todo lo que había sucedido entre Bryan y él. Se gira muy lento para ver el rostro del chico, el cual tenia la boca completamente abierta con un hilillo de saliva colgando por esta. Ríe levemente para luego taparse la boca y calmar la risa que quería salir, se veía muy divertido en esa posición, pero aún así, a pesar de estar sumido en un sueño profundo lo mantenía unido a él con su mano que rodeaba la delicada cintura de Yuriy y no lo soltaba por nada, a pesar de estar desparramado por el sofá, teniendo al pobre pelirrojo al borde de este.

Saca cuidadosamente la mano del chico de su cintura y se desliza hasta el piso saliendo del sofá y de esa incomoda situación, se viste rápidamente y sale del departamento, sin antes cerrar todas las cortinas para que el joven no se despertara como le había sucedido a él, además para que no viera que ya no estaba, ya que pretendía volver más tarde, por eso no quería que se asustara.

Tan temprano en la mañana y las calles ya estaban completamente pobladas, con tanta gente y tan distinta una de la otra, rubios, morenos, pelirrojos, ojos verdes, grises, cafés, ámbar, toda la clase de personas que se te pasaran por la cabeza había allí, incluso hasta con los peinados más extravagantes y raros, como el del propio Yuriy. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, sin pensar en lo que hacía, ni en lo que sucedía, después de un rato de caminata, llega al lugar donde sus pies lo habían llevado y detenido, sube su mirada para ver la hermosa casa, de blancos jardines y rejas negras. Desvía su mirada a una ventana de la derecha, la cual le traía bastantes recuerdos, esa casa había sido donde anteriormente había vivido él con Kai, esa hermosa casa era de ellos, cuando Kai era un beyluchador, pero al dejarlo decidieron irse a un lugar menos llamativo, ya que ambos querían una vida más privada y modesta. ¿Por qué había llegado hasta allí¿Qué lo impulso, esa hermosa casa lo llamó de algún modo, le dijo que fuera allí, pero ¿qué quería que recordara, sus tiempos con Kai, lo mucho que se querían y se amaban, que se cuidaban mutuamente a pesar de todo y se apoyaban en los tiempos malos y estaban felices en los buenos. Eso era lo que pasaba en ese minuto por la mente de Yuriy, un torbellino de recuerdos, melodías, olores y de buenas memorias, esos tiempos habían sido uno de los más felices para él, incluso a pesar de los constantes ataques de periodistas, redes televisivas, etc. Ambos se amaban y no les importaba lo que pensaran de ellos o lo que les hicieran si seguían juntos. Pero al hartarse Kai de todo eso dejó el BeyBlade y supuestamente para siempre, se alejaron de su hogar y fueron a otro lugar, donde comenzaron todos sus problemas, las constantes discusiones, originadas por todo, todo los hacia discutir y pelear. Aunque principalmente era que Yuriy se sentía muy solo y alejado de Kai, ya que este no le hacía mucho caso en el último tiempo, ya ni lo besaba y cuando estaban juntos, cuando ambos compartían su amor, no llegaban a más allá de un par de toqueteos. Suspira, haciendo al acto que un vapor saliera de su boca.

- Hace frío¿no?

Yuriy se gira inmediatamente al escuchar la voz, viendo a un joven que estaba apoyado en un poste de luz, viendo fijamente la casa y luego desviando la vista hacia él, causándole una gran impresión.

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:

- ¡Vamos rápido, rápido!-dice un joven de cabellos azul marino, que ahora estaban alborotados por la prisa. Sube a un lindo jeep de color azul en el asiento del conductor, toma el cinturón y trata de abrocharlo, estaba muy emocionado.

- ¡Espéranos Tyson!-dice una joven que salía corriendo y subía al auto, seguida de un pequeño chico de gafas.

- ¿No me digas que vas a conducir tu! OO

- ¿A qué te refieres con eeeeeeeeeeee- ¡eyyyy¡¡¡¡¡Suéltame!

Un tipo bastante grande lo toma del cuello de la chaqueta sacándolo del auto y del asiento del conductor.

- ¡Oye gorila¡¡¿¿Qué te pasa¡¡Yo conduzco aquí¡¡Soy el jefe!

El sujeto solo se le queda mirando fijamente, mientras aún lo sostenía de la chaqueta.

- Ya, ya Auki, puedes bajar al joven-dice un hombre ya de una edad mayor, el cual llegaba con su bastón y se subía al asiento trasero del Jeep, junto a los otros dos chicos.

- ¡Señor Dickenson!-se escucha al unísono.

- Se ven sorprendidos¿pensaban que no iría?-dice a los chicos riendo suavemente.

- Pues de hecho….¡si!-contesta el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo apoyado en su parte trasera-¡gorilón idiota me dolió! . - dice poniéndose de pie, mientras sobaba su trasero- ¡Yo conduzco!

- No, no, Tyson, eres muy pequeño aún, Auki va a conducir, por favor siéntate en el asiento del copiloto rápido, o llegaremos tarde para buscar al joven Max…

El chico suspira y va a sentarse al asiento del copiloto, se abrocha de mala gana el cinturón.

- Ya me senté¡¡¡pero el gorilón se demora!

Auki se sube al auto y prepara todo para poder partir.

-¿Todos tienen sus cintu-

- ¡Si, si, si, si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PARTE!-dice empujándole la pierna del pedal de aceleración hasta el fondo, haciendo que partiera con mucha brusquedad y rapidez- ¡de eso hablo, vamos rápido!-dice con una expresión de maniático en su rostro increíble, una que nunca se había visto antes.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR! TT

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:

En toda la noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño por la emoción y el nerviosismo de ver a sus nuevos compañeros de quipo, aunque ya los había visto antes por los informes que le había mandado Hiroshi, pero aún así estaba muy nervioso y expectante. Su familia y su ex-equipo le habían recomendado que viajara de noche, ya que así el viaje se le haría más corto y menos agotador, pero no contaban con que los nervios que tenía no lo dejarían pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Acerca a él un bolso que estaba en el suelo, de este saca unos papeles que estaban en una linda carpeta la cual llevaba impreso un símbolo, se leían las siglas "BB". La abre y comienza a examinar el contenido de esta como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes de esa. Datos y datos sobre sus futuros compañeros: el gran hipérquinetico Tyson Kinomiya, el chico inteligente y maduro Ray Kon y el enigmático Kai Hiwatari, según lo que le había dicho el joven entrenador del primer chico. Se detiene en este último, viendo la foto detenidamente. Luego comienza a pasar sus ojos por los datos del chico, "leyendo" lo que decía, ya que prácticamente ya se sabía todos los datos de sus nuevos compañeros, por todas las veces que los había leído. Ex jugador famosísimo de Bey Blade, tuvo una pareja conocida y ahora esta desaparecido, eran los datos más relevantes de la información.

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en eso¿Cómo pasar desapercibido por las personas tan rápido¿Cómo alguien tan conocido como él podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra tan rápido y sin dejar huella alguna, bueno exceptuando a su joven pareja, por el momento él era la única pista que tenían, así que de seguro que Hiro iba tras él.

Comenzaba a notar que había bastante ruido en el avión, algunos pasajeros despertaban y las azafatas estaba ordenando todo para el desayuno, ya debía haber amanecido, ve hacia su ventana y levanta la persiana viendo un hermoso sol que se asomaba por los cerros, sus nerviosismos aumentaban cada vez más, estaba a unas horas más cerca de su destino, además…aquél amanecer era fantástico, ahora si que estaba convencido de que ir a Japón había sido una buena idea.

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:

_¡BIEN! Que les pareció, bueno, espero que sí, por que me estuve matando todo este tiempo escribiéndolo. Lamento el retraso, pero a mi PC le entró un virus, creo que era un troyano y tuve que formatear mi Pc y perdí absolutamente TODO¿¿¡¡sabes que es que pierdas TODO? Tus fotos, música, archivos, lo que llevaba del fic! TT tenía como para 4 capítulos…aunque….creo que no fue tan malo, creo que las escenas de ahora son mejores que las que había escrito antes, más lindas y mejore esa parte de la historia, así que me gusto XD, lamento que sea corto, pero me dio lata escribir más XDDDD. Y también espero que les haya gustado la intromisión de los O.C , son de un rol que tuve con una amiga, aunque no nos duro mucho, pero como ame a los personajes los metí aquí ejejejeje. Lamento si se aburren con ellos, pero yo quiero un lemmon con ellos dos asi que van a tener que soportar mis fantasías ¬.¬ _

Bueno respondiendo a los reviews:

¡Por qué odian tanto el KaiXRai, si son tan lindos…ya, ya…no me pongan esa cara que me da cuco ToT…a ver como explico esto….todos los hechos de este fic son necesarios para llegar a un final que ya tengo planeado ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...y no aleguen que Rai va a ayudar mucho ¬¬¡¡¡¡así que no me lo maltraten, Solo disfrútenlo .

Bueno este Chapter se llama **"Antiguos Recuerdos"**, adivinen ¿por que? 99, es como obvio…bueno espero más reviews, comentarios, alegatos, etc, etc , gracias por leer este fic, de verdad lo apreció.  
PD: de seguro que este fic no se sube como lo escribí, siempre se suprimen puntos, rayas, etc, asi que lamento si se ve feo, si no hay separaciones como en el anterior >. y cosas asi¡¡gomen! TT.

Me despido  
Nekoi Kaze


	3. Chapter 3

**Ankoku Eien**

**_Chapter 3_**

- ¿Q-Q-Quién….eres tú?- pregunta con tono tímido.

- ¿Yo?-dice desinteresadamente encendiendo un cigarro- mi nombre es Soren Reed-ahora gira su cuerpo completamente en dirección al joven pelirrojo, sonriéndole sensualmente- tu eres la joven pareja de Kai Hiwatari, ex luchador de BeyBlade, Yuriy Ivanov¿o me equivoco?-dice acercándose al chico.

Yuriy pasa saliva y asiente lentamente, el joven estaba en lo correcto¿había averiguado todo eso de él¿por qué lo había hecho, de seguro que quería algo con él, necesitaba algo o deseaba una relación, en ese caso pensaba huir rápidamente, por que generalmente la gente así ¡eran acosadores de primera! Se sentía nervioso y excitado a la vez (excitadoemocionado), quería saber que quería ese joven tan atractivo y misterioso. ¡SI! Tenía una gran debilidad por los chicos reservados, algo antisociales, misteriosos y sensuales (en el fondo tipo Kai), no lo podía evitar, siempre se había sentido muy atraído hacia ese prototipo, así fue como cayo en las garras de su amado, del dolor más grande que había tenido en toda su vida. Él cual le daba toda la pasión que podía existir en él, hacía que su sangre hirviera a no poder más, a que su corazón latiera a mil por hora con tan solo un roce de sus manos, él que lograba traer sus dulces lagrimas a la luz con tan solo una mirada de indiferencia, ese era su amado, su Kai…él que pronto sería un muy vivo recuerdo en la memoria del chico.

El chico de cabellos negros se acerca más al ojiazul, quedando frente a frente, ambos rostros muy pegados mutuamente. Soren eleva su mano hasta el sonrosado rostro de Yuriy a causa del frío de la mañana. Comienza a acariciarlo con total suavidad y lentitud, mientras el joven pelirrojo tenía un rubor más marcado en su blanco rostro. Luego de unos segundos Yuriy reacciona y se separa de él rápidamente, quedando a mitad de calle.

- ¿Qué haces¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunta bruscamente, mirando al chico fijo a los ojos, preparado para cualquier acción por parte de él.

-¿Yo?...-sonríe y suspira con sus ojos cerrados, sube su mano hasta su boca con el cigarro en esta, lo fuma levemente- quiero tu ayuda…la necesito y debes dármela-habré sus ojos y muestra una mirada perforadora, una mirada un poco…reptilesca.

- ¿Por qué debería?-bastante confuso, ese chico le estaba exigiendo algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era, aunque debía admitir, tenía una gran curiosidad por saberlo.

- ¿Quieres saber?...entonces sígueme-se da media vuelta y se aleja de el lugar lentamente, una pequeña ventisca comenzaba a fluir, haciendo borrosa su imagen a lo lejos, después de un lapso pensando si debía o no seguirlo, corre rápidamente hacia él para no perderlo de vista, manteniéndose a una buena distancia por si intentaba algo. Las dos figuras se desvanecen entre la blancura de la nieve.

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll

Sale del baño luego de un buen duchazo de agua helada, después de todo lo que había pasado necesitaba algo que activara sus neuronas y lo despertara completamente luego de la noche anterior. Por ahora debía pensar en una solución para su mayor problema, Yuriy¿cómo se suponía que lo recuperaría, en eso tenía ocupada su mente desde que había abierto los ojos muy temprano en la mañana. Tenía una toalla alrededor de su bien formada cintura, mientras gotas de agua caían de su cabello, cuello, torso, bajando cada una de estas hasta más allá de su abdomen. Se dirige a la cocina para tomar un buen vaso de jugo, cuando escucha unos sonidos provenientes de la puerta de salida. Eran dos voces, las cuales al parecer discutían.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos haber llamado primero, no es correcto llegar y presentarse así no más…

- Ray piensa, si hubiéramos dicho que veníamos el chico no nos hubiera dicho donde esta Kai, de seguro que no nos hubiera abierto si quiera la puerta, en cambio si llegamos de sorpresa puede que incluso encontremos al chico aquí…

- Tienes razón, pero de todas maneras lo encuentro un poco inapropiado.

- Inapropiado¿por qué, de todas maneras tú ya le conociste, así que debe recordarte, no creo que tenga tan mala memoria.

Kai podía escuchar todo, ese nombre se le hacía muy conocido, la voz decía que ya lo había visto antes… ¡podía ser, el chico de cabellos negros del día anterior, debía ser él¿a quién más había conocido, además de que su acento era igual, era imposible no reconocerlo. Lentamente se acerca a la puerta y la abre viendo a los dueños de las correspondientes voces discutiendo, definitivamente no se había equivocado, si era el chico que había visto el día anterior.

Ambos se giran a ver la puerta la cual se abría y ven al joven de cabellos azules cobalto y ojos carmín parado en el umbral de esta, observándolos fijamente sin siquiera un pestañeo, su mirada connotaba un poco de sorpresa y molestia.

El chico felino se ruboriza levemente al ver al joven en esa posición, todo mojado y con solo una pequeña toalla rodeando su cintura, inmediatamente al cruzar miradas con él gira su vista hacia un lado inclinándola levemente en forma de saludo, luego retrocede unos pasos dejando a Hiroshi más adelante para que comenzara con la explicación.

Kai lleva su mirada de Ray, al cual notaba algo nervioso, al otro joven, se apoya en el umbral y lo mira atentamente esperando que comenzara a hablar. Se veía bastante desinteresado, se notaba que no le avergonzaba nada su posición, de hecho se sentía superior a los otros dos, al parecer le gustaba exhibir su cuerpo.

- ¿Al menos nos dejaras pasar, no creo que aquí sea el mejor lugar para una explicación…-mira a ambos lados del pasillo y luego a Kai, el cual ahora se apoya con su espalda en el umbral, dejando bastante espacio para que los dos chicos pudieran pasar. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro Kai cerró la puerta tras él y siguió a los otros dos, les dijo que esperaran, ya que quería cambiarse de ropa, luego de un rato volvió a la sala de estar ya vestido y peinado.

Ray estaba sentado junto a Hiro y Kai frente a ellos cruzado de piernas y brazos esperando la explicación. No se dignaba a mirar a ninguno de los dos, a Hiro por que no se le daba la gana y a Ray más por nerviosismo que por indiferencia, le causaba mucha curiosidad que el estuviera allí, de seguro que su encuentro del día anterior no había sido coincidencia, de seguro que él lo seguía y planeo ese encuentro, aunque eso era lo que creía, lo cual estaba muy incorrecto.

Hiro suspira y apoya sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, inclinando así su cuerpo hacía adelante, baja su cabeza y su mirada.

- Kai Hiwatari estas siendo formalmente reclutado por la asociación de BeyBlade la BBA para una misión en la que solo tu y tres chicos más pueden participar…

Sube su mirada hacia el chico y luego a Ray, el cual estaba en total silencio mirándolo fijamente, aquello parecía algo muy serio, se veía por la mirada del felino, pero por ese comienzo dudaba que fuera a aceptar.

- No me digas…supongo entonces que Ray es parte de esa misión supersecreta¿no?

Nota inmediatamente el sarcasmo del joven, pero igualmente asiente, sabía que lo tomaba como broma, pero pronto dejaría de hacerlo, ya que ninguno de los dos, ni Ray ni Hiro lo miraban, ni daban ninguna señal de que fuera un chiste.

- Vamos ya es suficiente, dejen esto, no les creo-se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta.

- No estamos bromeando-dice poniéndose de pie el joven de cabellos negros- por lo que me conoces ¿crees que vendría para bromear así, si quisiera conocerte solo me acercaría a ti, no necesito ninguna excusa y no creas que Hiro viene por lo mismo…

Kai se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, se gira lentamente viendo a Ray, el chico no había hablado en todo el rato que estuvieron en presencia mutua, pero hasta ahora poco más que le gritaba, le hablaba en un tono bastante potente.

- ¿Entonces ahora que me dirán¿qué si no voy con Uds. el mundo como lo conocemos terminara?-dice en un tono algo burlesco.

Ray asiente lentamente, sabía que eso sonaba ridículo…no ridículo ¡estúpido! pero era cierto y prefería decirle la verdad a mentirle, además es su destino, debía aceptarlo como el resto, aunque no tan fácilmente como ellos.

- Sé que es tonto, pero es cierto…debes creernos…debes creerme…

El teléfono celular de Hiroshi comienza a sonar, este lleva su mano al aparato y lo contesta, se escucha una voz al otro lado del auricular, la cual le gritaba, se oía gran parte de lo que le decía, ya que "hablaba" muy fuerte.

- ¡YA VOY, YA VOY, SOLO QUEDATE AHÍ Y CALLATE!-cuelga el teléfono bastante alterado, gira su vista a Ray y Kai los cuales le miraban bastante atónitos y con una gotita en su cabeza.

Suspira y se dirige a la puerta pasando por el lado de Kai, la abre y se gira para ver a Ray.

- ¿Te quedas o te vas conmigo?

Ray también pasa al lado de Kai y sale por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de él y entregarle una tarjeta, la cual se la habían dado a él también por si razonaba.

- Te estaré esperando Kai-se va con Hiro cerrando la puerta tras él.

Luego de que estos cerraran la puerta Kai se queda solo en un silencioso apartamento. Se dirige al sofá y se deja caer en este, tenía en su mano fuertemente afirmada la tarjeta que le había entregado Ray, sus ojos estaban pegados en esta, pero no se encontraban allí, estaban sumergidos en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Luego de un minuto se pone de pie y se dirige a la entrada, sacando de un perchero un abrigo para el frío, sale del departamento cerrando la puerta tras él.

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll

- Ray, creo que depositaste demasiada confianza en ese chico…-dice mirando de reojo al joven, que se veía bastante decepcionado y triste.

- Yo…pensé…que él vendría…pero creo que me equivoque…

Llevaban un buen rato esperando y como ambos estaban sumidos en la pena y tragedia de Ray que no habían notado que del joven que hablaban ya estaba sentado en los asientos traseros.

- Vaya, no pensé que tendrías esa cara de decepción por llegar tarde…

Ambos chicos levantan sus vistas de donde las tenían y luego miran hacia los asientos de donde provenía la voz.

- Vaya, vaya, no creí que fuera a aceptar, tu poder de convencimiento me sorprende Ray-se gira y enciende el auto- nos vamos de aquí…antes de que Tyson se ponga más insoportable-una expresión de terror adornaba su rostro, luego aprieta con fuerza el manubrio y acelera hasta el fondo.

Ambos chicos lo miran con una gotita en su cabeza, Kai con cara de indiferencia se cruza de brazos y se acomoda en el asiento trasero, no le interesaba saber a donde iban, ya que por ahora no le interesaba mucho nada. Y Ray pues sonreía alegremente, tratando de evitar concentrase demasiado en como conducía Hiro cuando Tyson lo llamaba, le ponía los pelos de puntas.

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll

Miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien conocido, llevaba mucha costumbre en viajar en aviones y los aeropuertos, pero siempre le costaba mucho encontrar a la gente, especialmente ahora que todo era tan distinto. Habían cosas que jamás vio en su vida. Luego siente una mano posarse en su hombro y ve una cara sonriente¡era uno de los chicos de las fotos!

- ¡HOLA! Tyson Kinomiya, mucho gusto-le extiende su mano- por fin te encuentro, llevábamos un buen rato buscándote…

El chico rubio toma la mano y le sonríe cortésmente, abre su boca para contestarle, pero es interrumpido.

- ¡Tyson¡¡Encontramos a Hiro, Ray y al "CHICO MISTERIOSO"!-dicen llegando Hilary y Kenny seguidos por Hiro, Ray, y como ya había dicho el esquivo chico misterioso (que es así como le dicen a Kai).

- ¿"Chico Misterioso"?-dice mirando a Ray algo molesto por el fantástico sobrenombre- ¿a quién se le ocurrió semejante estupidez?-con una venita en su cabeza.

- ejejejeje- Kenny lo ve y ríe nerviosamente, apunta a Tyson quien hablaba animadamente con el pelirrubio.

Ray sonríe a Kenny y luego mira a Kai quien observaba a Kenny y después a Tyson con ira. Kai se avalanza contra Tyson, pero Ray logra detenerlo tomandolo por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastra lejos de allí para que no matara a Tyson. Ambos se fueron armando bastante revuelo.

- ¡DEJAME GOLPEARLO!- se escucha a la lejanía mientras unos "NO" firmes le seguían.

- o.o ¿Qué fue eso?-dice mirando a los lados, arriba y abajo bastante desconcertado.

Hilary Suspira y luego golpea a Tyson en la cabeza.

- Eso fue el "Chico Misterioso" queriendo golpearte...-dice Kenny poniendo su mano en su frente- a buena hora que se te ocurrió ese sobrenombre…

- Creo entonces que todo el equipo esta aquí¡que maravilla!-llega el Sr. Dickenson- ahora podemos irnos-sonríe alegremente y luego de pataletas, conversaciones y de un Ray agotado tratando de calmar a un Kai furioso logran irse del atestado aeropuerto.

:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll:ll

Entran por las puertas de un gran y hermoso edificio, debía tener al menos unos 100 pisos, de hecho muchas veces había pasado por allí…junto a Kai, y mientras a él le carcomía la curiosidad de entrar y ver que ocultaba ese gran edificio a Kai solo le resbalaba. Llegan a una sala de estar y más adelante había una gran mesa redonda que debía ser donde estaba la recepcionista.

- Buenos días Sr. Reed, la Srta. Reiche y el joven Petrov lo esperan en el salón de reuniones…

- Gracias Amely, ya puedes ir a tu receso- le dice mientras la chica le asiente y se coloca de pie-…sigueme.-le dice a Yuriy fríamente.

Lo sigue aún a una cierta distancia de él, ambos se dirigían a una ascensor, al entrar el ascensor comienza a subir de una manera muy rapida para una ascensor normal. Piso 10,20,30,40,50…los números seguían avanzando hasta el último piso el 107.  
Ambos salen y caminan por un pasillo donde al fondo había dos grandes puertas. Soren abre las puertas al llegar al fondo, se mueve a un lado para que Yuriy pasara, al entrar este ve una gran habitación de mármol. Era la sala privada de reuniones de los "Death Blades" , grande y hermosa, hecha de mármol blanco y rojo vino, definitivamente espectacular. Y Al fondo de esta ve otra puerta de la cual se escuchaban unas voces.

- Ya se retardo…-se escucha la voz de una mujer molesta- siempre hace lo mismo

- Tenle paciencia, sabes que le gusta tomarse su tiempo con estas cosas U

- LE GUSTA TOMARSE SU TIEMPO CON ¡TODAS LAS COSAS!- dice más molesta aún.

Las puertas se abren y entra Soren seguido de Yuriy.

- Calma las pasiones hermana, ya llegue-dice encendiendo otro cigarro- ya traje al chico.

Todos giran a mirar a Soren y luego a Yuriy.

- ¡SOREEEEEEEN!-corre hacia él y lo abraza con mucha euforia, comienza a restregar su cara en el pecho del chico.

- uu A-le-xis….¡es suficiente!-dice tratando de quitarselo de encima, mientras cae su cigarro al suelo (todo eso pasa en cámara lenta XD).- OO ¡NO!- empuja a Alexis y se lanza al suelo para tomar el cigarro, pero cae a su lado- OO TT

Todos los miran con gotitas en la cabeza.

- Alexis…corre-lo mira asustada- Por la mirada el chico sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo hacia el ascensor privado del equipo, mientras Soren iba tras él hecho una fiera.

La chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas sonríe ligeramente algo nerviosa- lo va a matar u.uUU

Yuriy tenía una cara de atónito increíble, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se da cuenta cuando tres chicos se encontraban a su lado viendo a la puerta, mientras escuchaban los aterradores sonidos que provenían de la lejanía.

- ¡NOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOREN FUE UN ACCIDENAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-se escucha un golpe seco.

Todos: OO – Temblaban del miedo.

- Vaya, creo que lo mato-dice un joven de cabello anaranjado sonriendo.

- . Brooklyn, esto no es divertido-dice algo preocupado un chico de cabello azul grisáceo y un punto rojo en su frente - cada vez te pones más sádico.

- Bueno ya que, si lo mato no hay nada más que hacer-dice un chico que tenía puesta una máscara dorada en la cara, colocando sus brazos tras su nuca.

- ¿A-Alexis…?...-llama temerosa la joven- ¡Soren¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Como mataste a Alexis TT¡¡ERES UN MALVADO!

- NO SEAS RIDICULA CLEO…-dice apareciendo por el pasillo, detrás venia Alexis con muchos chichones en la cabeza afirmado de la pierna de Soren- ¿Cuándo piensas soltármela?-lo mira hacia el suelo encendiendo otro cigarro.

- …………….. XX………………..

_**  
**__Hola!...lo lamento, me demore mucho, no?...es que he estado corta de imaginacion y muuuuuuy lateada XD, además que mandaron a mejorar mi pc XD...bueno sorry, d verdad lamento si el cap esta fome, falta de emocion, de accion, etc, pero el siguiente mejorara UU. Bueno este capitulo se llama **"El Asesinato"**, por que CASI lo mata XDDD, que fome soy! . . Si alguien quiere hacer alguna comentario, alegato o matarme tienen los reviews...y pues esta mi mail XD...aunque no es mi msn...hum...o.o que más? 99...hum...he...gracias por sus reviews UUU, en serio muchas gracias, me motiva a continuar. No voy a estar hablandole a cada una y de hecho no me acuerdo de lo que me dijieron, los lei hace tanto ya...pero el proximo si lo hago, ok, es que estoy tan cansada -O-...hum, bueno eso. Sigan leyendo y manden más reviews plis, para que tenga animos . Cuidense, y feliz navidad atrasada y prospero año nuevo!._

P.D: tngo el cap listo de hace cm 4 días, pero esta cosa no m deja subirlo!...asi que si se sube fue gracias a un dia de intentos > 

_Nekoi Kaze_


End file.
